Champagne et cornes de gazelles
by Calamithy
Summary: [yaoi, oneshot] les receptions de monsieur l'ambassadeur...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot.  
**

**Rating : T. **

**Pour qui ? Pour mon titham HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! ¤ papouille fort ¤**

**Résumé : les réceptions de monsieur l'ambassadeur…**

**Instant pub : j'ai écrit une originale sur fictionpress. Si ça vous dit, aller sur mon profil pour avoir des infos ! **

* * *

**Champagne et Cornes de gazelle **

¤

**Hôtel Luxuria III, 20 juillet AC 208 **

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner évoluait dans le salon privé d'un hôtel de luxe, un sourire si professionnel aux lèvres que n'importe qui le connaissant vraiment verrait qu'il était faux.

Mais les personnes le connaissant vraiment se comptant sur les doigts de la main – on ne pouvait décemment pas être proche de ses 29 sœurs -, il réussissait parfaitement à faire illusion.

¤

- Quatre ! Je vous cherchais….

- …

- Comment trouvez-vous la soirée ?

- … organisée ?

- N'est-ce pas ?

¤

Dans cette forêt de monde en habit d'apparat, robes du soir exorbitantes - parfois d'un goût douteux - noires, bleu roi ou rouge soutenu, il n'y avait que quelques arbres sincères et pour ceux-là il devait faire un effort.

¤

- Courage, Quatre, vous ne subirez plus très longtemps.

- Réléna…

- N'insultez pas mon intelligence en prétendant vous amuser. Pas à vos amis. Ou je prétendrais ne pas regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes.

- Dur d'être une personnalité….

- N'est-ce pas ? Sourire aux imbéciles, vouvoyer l'un des témoins de mon futur mari ou porter une robe Grace Kelly après une ingestion de mauvais petits fours m'épuise. Eventez-moi, voulez-vous ?

¤

Et pour eux le sourire était vrai.

¤

- Ma petite oasis dans ce désert de roches. Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez splendide ? L'ivoire est définitivement votre couleur.

- Flatteur.

- Wu Fei est fou de vous laisser seule ici, je ne sais pas, un beau jeune homme fortuné pourrait baiser votre main et ravir votre cœur.

- Il serait fou de s'infliger ceci avant de devenir officiellement « monsieur Darlian Peacecraft ». Douze ans déjà que nous subissons.

- Certes.

¤

Très, très vrais.

¤

- Et Pagan, mes gardes du corps et la **moitié** de vos Maganacs m'accompagnent.

- Evidemment. Et ne levez pas les yeux au plafond, vous risquez d'être éblouie par ces lustres infâmes.

- Oh… et évitez d'éclater de rire en me baisant le gant, les papar… trop tard, nous venons d'être mitraillés. J'espère que c'était votre bon profil.

- J'espère que c'était le votre.

- Qu'importe, je rentre toujours le ventre.

¤

Même l'espace de quelques secondes.

¤

- Quatre, une photo pour le CosmopoliGun.

- …

- Merci ! Quelle photogénie…

¤

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être sous la douche à se débarrasser de l'odeur de jet-set pour se plonger dans celui de ses draps propres et blanc… nu, avec la fenêtre ouverte et le vent rafraîchissant son corps trop chaud.

¤

- Oh, Quatre, très cher…

- _… _

¤

Mais il était dans ce palace habillé en pingouin, « le plus hot de la banquise », d'après Duo, le noir de son costume italien faisant ressortir le léger hâle de sa peau tout juste rentrée de mission, la blondeur de ses cheveux et l'étonnant turquoise de ses yeux.

Duo qui n'était pas avec lui, hélas. Aucun de ses vrais amis – hormi Réléna, Rashid et Abdul par la force des choses - n'étaient présent ce soir et pour cause, c'était une soirée professionnelle.

De toutes façons ils étaient tous en mission.

Et même s'ils avaient pu, ils ne seraient pas venus, ne se seraient jamais infligés ça.

Oh, comme il le comprenait, lui-même ne se serait pas infligé ça.

¤

- Félicitations ! Quelle magnifique soirée et les mets sont…

- Merci mais je n'y suis pour rien.

¤

Le jeune homme observa cette salle à manger surdécorée – trop de rouge même sur le personnel, trop de tableaux, trop d'ornements qui juraient avec l'argenterie du buffet - et retint un soupir.

Les maîtres d'hôtels et serveurs, réglés comme du papier à musique, le cheveu impeccable et l'ennui profond, veillaient à ce que le buffet ne désemplisse jamais.

Même si les canapés, mises en bouches, blinis et autres étant immangeables passés une certaine heure, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais ils faisaient passer le temps quand on s'ennuyait ferme, Réléna et sa robe pouvaient en témoigner.

De toute façon la soirée entière était immangeable

¤

- Quatre, Quatre ! Une photo pour le G Vogue !

¤

Seuls les alcools restaient corrects et il ne se privait pas pour se servir. Et se resservir.

Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait ce soir, de toute façon.

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient arrêter avec les violons ? Ou changer d'air, quitte à faire dans le pompeux, ils pouvaient se renouveler.

Vivaldi n'avait pas que « le quattro stagioni » à son répertoire. Et certainement pas seulement l'introduction de « la primavera »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre l'attente téléphonique de son bureau. Quel cruel destin pour une musique de chambre.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'y aller, dans sa chambre.

¤

- Oh monsieur Winner, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour cette…

- …

¤

Non il ne permettait pas qu'on l'asphyxie avec une haleine au bourbon, si bonne soit l'année.

Ses yeux si calmes contrastant avec le désespoir grandissant au fond de lui de subir cette soirée depuis bientôt deux heures, se posèrent sur les lustres de cristal, au plafond.

Ils semblaient si lourds qu'il craignait – voir souhaitait – qu'ils s'écrasent pour tromper son ennui.

Mais s'il avait une certaine empathie, il n'était pas télékynésiste.

Il soupira. Quand pourrait-il s'excuser sans être incorrect ?

¤

- Monsieur Winner, il est l'heure.

- Très bien, merci, James.

¤

Bientôt, bientôt. Très bientôt.

Vingt minutes tout au plus, le compte-à-rebours avait commencé.

Allah en soit remercié, les violons avaient cessé de lui scier le cerveau.

Le dit James, maître d'hôtel aussi rouge que son uniforme et l'air aussi pincé que son pantalon, le cheveu et la moustache fine grisonnants lui remit une flute.

Puis, le temps que les autres serveurs apportent des coupes pleines aux invités, James alla chercher une bouteille de champagne frais de son vignoble, la déboucha devant lui avant de le servir.

¤

- Monsieur Trump a eu une petite urgence. Il sera là d'ici une petite minute.

- Bien, James.

¤

Un petit homme ventripotent d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux clairsemés et gras et au pourpoint bleu foncé, s'approcha de lui avec son verre et James le servit également.

Quatre fit un signe de tête au nouvel arrivant qui lui décocha un sourire dentiste voir dentier, avant de se tourner vers son auditoire.

¤

- Il va parler, il va parler !

- Oh, comme il est beau…

¤

Tous les invités le regardèrent avidement, attendant qu'il fasse un discours et espérant qu'il soit rapide pour qu'ils puissent recommencer à boire.

Quatre était tenté de faire un texte un rallonge, vu l'importance de l'événement, pour leur faire les pieds.

Mais vu l'importance qu'il accordait au fait de rentrer chez lui, il s'abstint et récita le texte qu'il avait appris par cœur depuis douze ans.

¤

- Merci a Ivan J. Trump, président du groupe Luxuria, partenaire privilégié de Winner Entreprises depuis plus de vingt ans et heureux propriétaire de ce _magnifique_ hôtel d'avoir organisé cette fête surprise…

¤

Un sourire.

Une intervention de Ivan le terrible.

Fier.

¤

- Comme tous les ans depuis que vous assumez la présidence du directoire !

- Douze ans de surprises c'en est surprenant, n'est-ce pas Ivan ?

- N'est-ce-pas ?

- Certes.

¤

Des rires.

Souvent hypocrites mais parmi, il y en avait des sincères.

Comme le rire chaud de Rachid, le rire tonitruant d'Abdul, ou le rire clair de Réléna.

Quatre qui se moquait ouvertement de l'hypocrite avec un sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'amusait vraiment.

Qu'il appréciait vraiment les mondanités.

Qu'il n'était pas uniquement surpris par la médiocrité des soi-disant grands de ce monde, du bonheur absolu qu'il y avait à fréquenter l'infiniment petit.

Qu'il n'était pas là que pour les affaires.

Qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de son anniversaire, lui qui était musulman et qui ne le fêtait jamais, pas même avec ses amis.

C'était comme Noël. C'était bien pour les enfants et pour les affaires.

¤

- Merci à tous d'être venus. A votre santé et que les affaires restent bonnes !

¤

Sinon vous ne serez pas invités l'année prochaine…

¤

- Santé !

¤

Quatre leva son verre de champagne à l'attention de son auditoire et des photographes, puis tendit la main à Ivan pour la serrer.

La photo serait à la une du Financial Times.

Il se laissa féliciter par tout le monde, tape dans le dos, main amicale sur l'épaule, essayant de ne pas montrer son exaspération grandissante et c'était plus facile avec une coupe de champagne.

Ceci lui prit bien une demi heure.

Puis il alla trinquer avec Réléna, manger une part de gâteau gigantesque, crémeux et infâme avant de prendre congé à une heure respectable.

Une heure du matin.

¤

- Rentre chez toi, Léna.

- Merci de nous libérer. Et…

- Non, ne le dis pas.

- Bien. Mais je le pense !

- Ils ne sont jamais bons.

- Les tiens non plus, Léna. Bonne nuit et merci d'être toi ma petite oasis.

¤

Il était épuisé.

¤

- Bismillah je vais pouvoir dormir.

¤

Bien plus épuisant en faisant des mondanités qu'en allant en mission.

Les requins les plus dangereux étaient ceux en costume-cravates.

Ils avaient la main longue, les dents acérés et les griffes tranchantes.

Des requins-mutants complètement marteau qui avec leur argent se croyaient au dessus du monde.

Et dire qu'il avait été comme ça un moment, sous système zéro. Cela remettait les idées en place.

¤

Rachid ouvrit la portière de la limousine à Quatre, pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

La lampe arrière ne s'alluma pas et Quatre allait sortir son arme quand Rashid le poussa fortement, avant de refermer la portière derrière lui, de se mettre au volant et verrouiller les portières.

¤

- RASHID ! Mais…

- Pardon monsieur Quatre.

¤

Quatre sortit son arme avant même de bien se rendre compte de son environnement.

Il faisait noir alors ses autres sens étaient en éveil.

Il entendait le bruit du moteur, de la cloison que Rashid avait baissé automatiquement pour lui laisser plus d'intimité.

Il y avait une odeur. Une bonne odeur sucrée sur le siège de sa voiture.

Il y avait quelque chose sous lui. Quelque chose de chaud et de vivant. Un pantalon. Et il s'aperçut que sa joue était sur ce qui semblait être des cuisses.

¤

- …

¤

Et il y avait le goût.

Quelque chose avait tâtonné ses cheveux avant, quelque chose comme des doigts, doigts qui glissaient sur ses pommettes et qui cherchaient sa bouche.

Quelque chose – autre chose - en forme de croissant dur passa juste sous son nez et il pouvait humer les effluves de fleurs d'orangers.

Quelque chose qui glisse entre ses lèvres et qu'il croque avec un sourire si sincère que son cœur en déborde.

Son cœur qui bat très fort, très vite, parce que si c'est celui qu'il croit il ne devrait pas être là, il devrait être en mission avec les autres.

Il lâcha son arme.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Surprise.

¤

Son anniversaire il s'en moque. Ce n'était pas important qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. Seulement qu'il soit là tout court.

¤

- Une vraie corne de gazelle.

- J'étais en mission au Maroc. J'ai pensé à toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

¤

« Il » a le front de hausser les épaules.

Pas grand-chose ?

La simplicité, l'honnêteté dans ce monde n'avaient pas de prix, raison pour laquelle Réléna épousait quelqu'un qui n'était pas de son monde.

Raison pour laquelle il aimait plus que tout un ex mercenaire, Preventer comme lui, artiste de cirque, qui faisait lui-même sa popote.

Un homme qui, en dépit de son passé, avait su rester extraordinairement

Ordinaire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq mois. Et les circonstances faisaient qu'il n'était jamais là pour son anniversaire.

Et pour une fois…

¤

- Je t'aime.

¤

Quatre ne lui avait jamais dit.

Il était plus grisé par les pâtisseries que par les spiritueux.

Quatre le sent sourire.

¤

- Mauvaise soirée ?

- Comme tous les ans. Mais plus maintenant. Tu sais quoi ?

¤

Quatre avale sa bouchée et « il » lui donne une autre corne, qu'il croque sans avaler.

Il se redresse doucement en tâtonnant et murmure la bouche pleine.

¤

- Allume…

- Non, trouve-moi dans le noir.

¤

Alors Quatre tâtonne, tâtonne, une moitié corne de gazelle entre les dents.

Ses mains prennent appui sur des cuisses fermes pour le soutenir et des mains fermes viennent se poser sur ses reins.

Quatre rapproche son visage jusqu'à sentir le souffle sur sa bouche.

Un souffle qui a les yeux verts comme les feuilles de palmier qu'il aime temps.

Un souffle qui murmure tout contre ses lèvres aux fleurs d'oranger et à la pâte dure.

¤

- îd mîlâd saîd, Quatre. _Joyeux Anniversaire, Quatre._

- Choukran, habibi. _Merci mon amour._

- La, choukran alawajib. _De rien._

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner avait 28 ans aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à présent son anniversaire avait toujours été quelque chose de médiatisé, mécanique, commercial.

Depuis tout petit il était épié comme un lion en cage et ses anniversaires étaient organisés avec des notables et non « fêtés », une fête était synonyme d'amusement.

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour apprendre à aimer son anniversaire, que cela fasse partie de sa culture ou non.

Jamais trop tard pour s'ouvrir sur un joli monde, lui qui adorait les cornes de gazelles, qui lui rappelaient ses origines très forts et les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de son enfance aussi.

Il faisait nuit bleu mais son monde était d'émeraude, de miel et d'or ce soir.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

papouilles très fort 

J'espère que ça te fera plaisir !

Et que ça vous aura plu à vous aussi !

Mici et à bientôt.

Mithy ¤serial fiqueuse¤


End file.
